Origins
by GrammarNaziGirl
Summary: Through the eyes of a silent witness, the events leading up to the demise of the original Element's of Harmony are clear.


In a room of marble walls, golden curtains shimmered, surrounding the open bay windows. A breeze drifted in, warm. On it carried the scent of blooming flowers, the heart-wrenching perfume of lavender. In the center of the high-ceilinged room sat a fountain, a simple statue of a swan with outstretched wings sat atop it, water spouting gracefully into the water below it. Stretching outwards from the base of the fountain were multiple channels, crossing various paths through the room, leading to doors, others invisible below the ground.

Sitting below the fountain, a rather bored sea-mare, one of her translucent hooves reaching underneath the stream of water. She was the palest shade of blue, her skin translucent as to show her bone structure and organs, leaving her with a rather grotesque appearance. Instead of bottom hooves, her torso in a long, dark blue tail, the fin on the end black and riddled through with holes. Attempting to look into her eyes would cause one to panic, the dark depths reflecting and revealing nothing, the only defining feature the thin white iris that sliced across them. Adorning her head were strands of seaweed, the thick green lengths falling into her face and barely covering the remaining chunks of what was once her ears. A horn, crooked, towered above the thick green tresses.

She twisted then, diving deep into the cool waters. The channels were kept respectably clean, and she often longed for the green depths and mysterious plants of her supposed home, one she had never seen. Nonetheless, she twirled through, the gills adoring the side of her face rippling as the oxygen rich water torrented through them. She was not fast, no, her fins riddled with holes and incapably of properly propelling her. She was, however, streamlined, agile. A long, raised fin ran the length of her back, guiding the water smoothly along her sides and allowing her to surface quickly in a separate room. Her hair fell over her eyes, and she shook her head slightly until the strands moved away from her eyes. She sunk back down then, only her eyes peeking over the edge of the channel.

Celestia and Luna were in the middle of a heated argument, something which had been happening often in their small society as of late. The attentive sea-mare dipped lower into the water, black eyes absorbing the scene before slipping silently once more into the water.

The Element of Kindness did not interfere with heated arguments.

* * *

Hours passed, and the ribbon of gold that usually signified a meeting shimmered suddenly in the water. Following it would always lead her to the council, the 5 others that were blessed with the privileges of seeing the outside world. She had never gotten the chance, her only home the cool channels that she now glided through. Surfacing into the room, she raised her head fully over the edge of the channel. Discord looked over from his position to the west of the room, his serpentine body twisting as he smiled at the small mare.

'Hello, Aqua. Decided to join us?'

She slid slightly further down into the water and he smiled warmly at her, not intending to frighten her. Celestia, who sat towards the north, scowled faintly at the draconequus before elegantly arranging herself.

'We need to see how we can start some new settlements. More and more ponies seem to be coming to major cities, and it's going to lead to some issues. I was considering offering free land and a grant to those ponies willing to settle further to the south.'

'How kind of you, Celestia. Although it should be expected, seeing as you're the element of Generosity.'

She wasn't able to see the owner of that voice, just a swaying red hoof, the tip of a white tail. Dipping lower into the water, her gills gurgled slightly, her eyes barely passing the threshold between the floor and the water. The rest of the council started to debate between themselves, the eager voices echoing throughout the empty halls and eventually forcing her to dip fully under the water as to quiet their discussion. Surfacing once more, her tail idly held her suspended, and her elbows rested on the cool marble floors. Luna, the Element of Loyalty, stirred in her seat, a frown creasing the delicate skin between her brows. She said nothing.

Eventually, they reached a verdict, one that would allow Terra, the rather thick-set buffalo and element of Truth to journey into town and find suitable land for the new settlers. None complained, but none except Celestia seemed terribly pleased. The meeting adjourned, they separated, and once more she slid into the cold, calm depths of the channels.

* * *

AN/ Hello, my dears!

To my returning readers: This story is the one that is woven throughout both Laughter Lost and Unexpected.

To my new readers: This story can hold its own.  
To all: If you have questions for any of the characters from any of my stories, visit: http:/ask-someone-new(.)tumblr(.)com/and send me a question. I just made it, but I want to involve my readers that much more. Plus, I want to practice my art.


End file.
